


Beloved darkness

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Summary: The world with Niou's eyes.





	Beloved darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2016-09-23 12:04 pm to 12:24pm   
> Dedicated to my beautiful wife: Happy 3rd anniversary, honey. I love you. - October 4th

Dusk had long fallen but the streetlamps were just coming to life. It was early autumn and the air was slowly cooling down, making way for a refreshing breeze. Niou's feet resumed their way onto a bridge, four lanes ensconced in pedestrian walkways. There were no street lamps up here, the only light provided was from the cars driving by, which got scarcer by the minute. Niou loved this. It was peaceful, unhurried and soothing. On the other walkway he could see a small group of people, all with their mobile phones out, struggling to light their way as if all humans were completely incapable of seeing in the dark. They weren’t. Niou knew because he could still see perfectly.

Continuing on his way he passed a few higher buildings, none with any sign of life. Their workforce had long left, leaving only the stone to fend for itself and the buildings to slowly become one with the night. Yes, this was what Niou liked best. The dark being able to let everything disappear just like he enjoyed disappearing through blending in when he didn’t want to be found. The only other thing nature provided like this was fog, the non-see through kind. The one that creped low on the fields, getting thicker and thicker, making people anxious about what could possibly be hiding within. Niou snickered at the thought. 

A few minutes later unfortunately found him at his destination. Stepping up to the door he turned once again, looking almost longingly into the dark, then nodded to himself and disappeared inside.


End file.
